diablofandomcom-20200222-history
The Darkening of Tristram
Darkening of Tristram (also known as Anniversary Dungeon) is limited-time event in Diablo III (only occurs in January of each year starting with 2017) that takes players back into the original 16 levels of Diablo I. It is available for both the PC and console versions, added in patch 2.4.3. Features The Anniversary Dungeon recreates most of the events, monsters, and levels of the original Diablo inside Diablo III. Returning Boss Fights are , , Lazarus and himself. In addition, every single Unique Monster from D1 can be found and killed, though they are mostly just buffed-up regular monsters with no affixes (and only a few have a single affix at their disposal). They always drop Magic Items of top tier from Diablo I, for example, King's Sword of Haste, Archangel's Staff of Apocalypse or Godly Plate of the Whale. These items don't really do anything except having descriptions. Monsters in Anniversary Dungeon are the same as those in D1, but use the graphical assets from D3 with only slight recolor. Some of them do have their old abilities, and some do not. Those monsters which do not have a direct equivalent in D3 use graphics of the closest possible match (for instance, Winged Demons use graphics of Winged Talus). The Dungeon is 16 levels deep, divided into 4 sections as the original game is (Catacombs are replaced with nephalem ruins, Caves with mines and Hell with Halls of Agony visuals). Any character can enter it: there is even an achievement (Pc only) and reward for beating it in one go with a level 1 character. All quests from D1 return, but most have been altered and simplified. For example, Poisoned Water only involves finding a Resplendent Chest in the Dark Passage. Player does not encounter all of them at once. Unique quest rewards, such as Ring of Truth, are dropped in form of Magic Items with unique graphics and text, but hardly any gameplay use at maximum level. NPCs such as Pepin, Griswold, Farnham and Ogden appear in their corpse (later ) form. Anniversary Dungeon features special visual and audio filters to invoke nostalgia. Inside the dungeon, players can only move in 8 directions, everything is controlled and animated in retro style. The UI in the dungeon will also be changed to be more reminiscent of the earlier titles. Zoom does not work as well. The Dungeon is accessed via a portal in The Old Ruins of Tristram, next to the fountain, and is only accessible in Adventure Mode. Rewards Rewards for completing the dungeon include banner elements (for killing all 4 bosses: Dark Lord, Archbishop Lazarus, and ), as well as: Pets *The Butcher, modeled after Butcher: obtained for clearing Anniversary Dungeon with a fresh character in one go. *Royal Calf, obtained through a semi-secret event line. Transmogrification weapons There are two, modeled after The Butcher's Cleaver and Wirt's Leg. The Butcher's Cleaver is looted from the Butcher (it's a Magic quality item). is awarded for the same event line as Royal Calf. Portraits Two portraits are rewarded, angelic and demonic versions of Life and Mana orbs. Portraits require the player to kill every single Unique monster (40 in total) and to collect all Cultist Pages. Legendary Gem Completing the Dungeon also rewards a Legendary Gem, Red Soul Shard, that fits into the Helmet slot, reminiscent of Diablo's Soulstone (into which it will transmog the helmet). Development The idea for the dungeon began with the desire to incorporate Diablo I music into Diablo III, featuring in Adventure Mode. Its design has been described as "scope creeping" (constantly adding new content into a project). The user interface for the mode was designed by Josh Manning on his own time.2016-11-07, Diablo III: Diablo 20th Anniversary Panel (BlizzCon 2016). YouTube, accessed on 2016-11-07 Images 2016-nov-5-024.jpg d3_17thann_butcherpet_tf_05.png 2016-nov-5-022.jpg 2016-nov-5-023.jpg 2016-nov-5-020.jpg|Adventure Mode map marker d3_17anni_cathedrallvls_tf_11.png d3_17anni_cavelvls_tf_05.png d3_17anni_catacombslvls_tf_08.png d3_17thann_helllvls_tf_11.png ClassicButcher.jpg|A lone Crusader faces off against the Butcher in the labyrinth References Category:Diablo III Category:Gameplay Category:Events (Diablo III)